


Harry Leaves For Hogwarts, summer 1991

by sostrata



Series: The Hole in the Ground [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Godfather Sirius Black, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Hogwarts Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sostrata/pseuds/sostrata
Summary: After being raised by Remus and Sirius since he was a baby, Harry will soon be leaving for Hogwarts.





	Harry Leaves For Hogwarts, summer 1991

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Hole in the Ground series, where Remus and Sirius are raising Harry inside a hill. See the series notes for a description of their house. You don't need to have read the other fics to understand this one- I write each as a standalone.
> 
> This will be three chapters. The first is Harry receiving his Hogwarts letter. Per the request of reader Kayson, it will be followed by chapters about the trip to Diagon Alley and then his ride on the Hogwarts Express.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry receives his Hogwarts letter, and Sirius shows that he is still a rebel.

One morning at breakfast, as Remus was perusing the _Daily Prophet_ and Sirius was eating his porridge, Remus said, "I expect we'll be hearing from Hogwarts soon.”

Sirius made a non-committal noise. It was a natural thing to expect. Harry was about to turn eleven- in just four days, in fact. In the wizarding world this meant that he would enter the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the first of September. He had been enrolled at birth. All he needed to do was show up.

Remus continued, "We'll need to go to Diagon Alley to get his school books, at the least. I should go- I'm less conspicuous- unless you _really_ want to, of course.” At Sirius's head shake, he added, “I can take Harry as well, if you don't mind- it'll be a treat for him."

Sirius nodded, still spooning in porridge. 

He was a very clever man, and there were many things he knew that Remus didn't. For one, he knew how to make the Wolfsbane potion; and more than that, he knew how to make improvements to it. He knew how to turn into a dog and how to keep a werewolf entertained during the full moon. Because he had been tasked with looking after Harry while Remus earned wages hunting Dark creatures, he knew everything there was to know about child-rearing. And over the years, with much practice, he had become an accomplished cook. He now knew how to make a whole feast equal to anything in the recipe section of _Witch Weekly_. 

There was one other thing he knew that Remus didn't, and it was that Harry's Hogwarts letter had already arrived- three days ago. Another letter had arrived a day later. Three letters had arrived yesterday, and even more had come today.

The first letter was easily dealt with. The Hole in the Ground's alarms had clamoured while Remus was getting ready to leave for his job. Sirius had jogged down the tunnel to their magic spyglass and saw, lying quietly outside the door, an envelope with Harry's name on it in bright emerald ink. Acting quickly, he unsealed the door, cast Incendio on the waiting letter and ducked back inside. 

If the magic door in the side of the hill could have slammed behind him, it might have slammed. Just a little. As it was, the wand movement he used for the sealing spell was slightly sharper than necessary.

Remus had asked what had set off the alarms. Sirius's policy was to never lie to him, and so he had said that he hadn't seen who it had been, but that the person or persons hadn't stayed around long. This was nothing but the truth. None the wiser, Remus had gone on his way with a peck to Sirius's cheek and a ruffle of the hair to a still drowsy Harry.

The second day was much the same, except that Sirius had discreetly disabled the alarm. On the third and fourth days, the methods of delivery became more creative, but they still could not penetrate the hill.

Sirius had absolutely nothing against his beloved godson receiving the letters. It was an undeniable fact that Harry would one day leave for Hogwarts. This was a natural part of being a British wizard. He was even looking forward to it. His own years at Hogwarts had been like one long, happy dream. It had been a refuge from his home life, and it was how he had met his _real_ family. And now Harry in turn would go and experience the marvels of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, meet new people, learn magic, get into mischief like his forebears and, Sirius was sure, be an all-around success.

None of this, however, meant that he had to open the envelopes. 

 

On the fifth day, Remus finally realised that _something_ was happening.

He did not have to go to work that day and had been looking forward to a time of leisure as he rested from the effects of the full moon. These days, this mostly meant that he was exhausted after running around under the moon as a wolf, playing with a big, shaggy dog. He still did feel some aches and weariness associated with the change itself; but it was far, far better than it had been.

This was all thanks to Sirius's tireless efforts over the years to craft the perfect potion for lycanthropy, and so Remus was very well disposed indeed to his partner on full moons in particular. He would be eternally grateful that his change would never again be a time of intense trauma. And thus it was that, when he stepped outside that morning to see Sirius setting fire to a large pile of letters, he merely raised an enquiring eyebrow.

“Remus!” Sirius squeaked, making a jerking movement as though he had almost hid his wand behind his back. “What are you doing here?”

“I wondered why you've been sneaking out here early in the morning.” He gave Sirius a more pointed look.

“I thought you'd be tired from your change.”

“Your latest potion works excellently well, thank you.”

“That's wonderful!” Sirius beamed at him, guilt forgotten. “Are you still completely happy with it, or are there any improvements I could-”

“Sirius. What. Are. You. Doing?”

Sirius somehow looked unrepentant even with all the smoke wafting around him. “These are Harry's Hogwarts letters,” he said, as if that explained it.

Now Remus raised both of his eyebrows. “All of them?”

“Yes, there's twenty four letters.” Padfoot looked proud, the rascal. “Someone's getting desperate. Can you believe they were stuffed inside _rocks_?”

Remus blinked rapidly, wondering if he really was awake. “Rocks?”

“I know- it was quite clever, but I was expecting some such. And look here.” He pointed at a scuffed spot by the door. “I think they've been trying to tunnel through, but obviously it didn't work. The charms on the hill are impressive, aren't they?”

Remus felt his alarm soar at the words “tunnel through”. “Explain now.”

Sirius shrugged, though at least he looked a _little_ sheepish, finally. “He's been getting letters for five days-”

“ _Five_ days?”

“Yes, they've been quite persistent. Every time I destroy one, another comes, and now they're sending even more.”

“But why?”

“They want to make sure Harry gets his letter, I suppose.”

“No, I mean-” Remus paused to rub a hand over his face. Perhaps he should ask for something stronger the next full moon, after all. At least creating it would keep the other man out of trouble. “Why are _you_ doing this? I thought we were agreed... you _do_ still want him to go, don't you?” It would be hard for both of them- and likely for Harry too- but it would be for the best, or so he had thought they had decided.

Sirius sighed heavily. “Harry is going to Hogwarts. I want it. You want it. He wants it. However...” He pointed in a vague direction. “That doesn't mean we have to make it easy for _them_.”

“Ah.” Now Remus understood. Padfoot had always had a certain lack of respect for authority, but it had only grown with the poor treatment he had received from those highly placed in wizard society. Remus could whole-heartedly sympathise, and so he smiled warmly at his eternal partner in crime. “Do you need any help?”

Sirius grinned at him, teeth bared in a canine-like way. “Always,” he said.

 

Remus did insist on resetting the hill's alarm system, but Sirius won a compromise- that it would go off only for weights over six stone. Then they set about their normal morning routine, acting as though nothing were amiss. It was possible that Harry realised Something Was Up, but he was a polite boy and kept any suspicions to himself. 

After breakfast, Harry asked if he could go flying, his favourite pastime. Due to their long Marauding history, his guardians were able to exchange a significant glance without appearing shifty. Their mutual thought was, “Maybe no outdoor activities while Someone is watching.”

Out loud, Sirius suggested with great enthusiasm, “Why don't we go flying in the house?” 

“Don't be absurd,” Remus replied purely by reflex.

“No, listen,” began Sirius earnestly, and he launched into a treatise on how flying in such close quarters would hone dexterity, agility and quick thinking.

It was such a detailed and well thought out argument that Remus's suspicions were aroused. “How long have you been considering this?” 

“Oh, probably since we first moved in.”

Meanwhile, Harry's face was a mixture of awed, interested and disbelieving- a common reaction around Sirius. “Is that something we could really do?” he asked hesitantly, as though not daring himself to hope.

“Absolutely,” answered Sirius firmly. He then favoured Remus with pleading eyes.

Remus sighed. Trust Padfoot to use this situation to fulfil a mischief-making dream. “Very well,” he relented with the expression of one about to try a funny-looking Bertie Botts bean.

Sirius whooped and shot from the kitchen, Harry close behind. Remus sighed again. He wondered if he could make a “Dark creature outbreak” excuse and leave for the day. He also wondered if there was room enough for him to join in.

 

The house survived the day, and there were no disturbances from the outside world. But the next day- 30 July, the day before Harry's birthday- when the two men peered out the magic spyglass they almost thought it had snowed. White envelopes littered the ground, covering the earth, the tops of the nearby hills, every rock and every tree.

Sirius snorted. “Oh, brilliant way of upholding the Statute of Secrecy. I'm sure _nobody_ will realise something odd's going on over here.” 

“Nothing a little vanishing charm won't fix,” Remus said. He looked out again at the vast expanse of white. “Or a lot of vanishing charms.”

 

Soon after, Remus was called out by his harried employer to help with a whole clan of grindylows who were being particularly pesky up North. Therefore, it was up to Sirius to distract Harry for the day. This was hardly a problem; he had been doing it since the boy was a baby.

He had some work to catch up on for the potions business he shared with Damocles Belby. Damocles usually handled direct orders, but they had lately been swamped with hordes of people clamouring for their latest invention- a cure for pimples- and so Sirius needed to pitch in.

He and Harry repaired to the spare room, which had been converted to a potions laboratory. The boy was always eager to be of use in here. He had first gained an interest as a toddler, when he had gazed wide eyed at the bubbling cauldrons full of strange ingredients. As he got older, he learned how to help. Today he fetched herbs and even did a little grinding and mixing. 

It was odd for Sirius to think of, but in just over a month he would no longer be the sole tutor. Others would be taking over Harry's studies. It was not a thought that Sirius wanted to dwell on; nor on how he would occupy himself in the boy's absence. He only wanted to enjoy the time they had now. 

And so, as they finished the batch of potions, he said, “Would you like to learn how to make Dungbombs?”

 

That evening, the grindylows having been dealt with, Remus knocked at Harry's door for one last pre-birthday chat. 

The boy's room was likely the most elaborate of any child anywhere. Shortly after they had moved in, Sirius had embarked upon a great wall decorating project. Along the wall by the bed he had started with an aquarium, where different coloured fishes and other sea inhabitants swum against a background of blue-green. Then on the opposite wall he had made a forest scene, with deer and wolves and dogs running amongst the trees. On another wall there were constellations- including Canis Major, of course- against a midnight blue background. 

The final wall had been left blank for Harry to fill in himself. He had painted a whole Quidditch pitch (under which was the name of his favourite team, the Kenmare Kestrals), and this joined his broom, a black dog and a wolf. He said he was waiting for after the Sorting to add his House crest- which he hoped would be Gryffindor.

The ceiling had remained untouched, as Remus was leery about altering it lest they disturb the charms holding it together. He was _not_ being paranoid- just wisely cautious. 

At his entrance, Harry readily smiled in greeting. He had been sprawled on his bed amidst a pile of books and reading _Hogwarts, A History_ \- a book they had given him to help him prepare for the school year.

Past experiences made Remus first pat down the bed for errant Snitches before sitting next to the boy. 

“As tomorrow's your birthday...I was just checking that you're _sure_ you don't want an extravaganza.”

“I'm sure.” Then Harry hesitated. “Er, Sirius isn't planning one anyway, is he?”

“No, actually- he sent me on reconnaissance to see if you had changed your mind.”

“I haven't. I don't want a fuss. Unless, er, Sirius _really_ wants it.”

“Not at all. If you're happy, he's happy.”

“I'm happy,” Harry said firmly.

Remus smiled. Harry would do anything if it would please Sirius, and vice versa.

He then glanced down at the books on the bed and saw they were all about potions. After hearing that an old school nemesis of theirs would be Harry's Potions teacher, Sirius had thought it best to forearm him as much as possible. But he felt that Harry would hardly need it, with all the time the boy had spent watching Sirius at work.

Remus fondly recalled all the years when he had read to little Harry at bedtime, everything from _Goodnight Hippogriff_ to _The Adventures of Basil Humdinger, Dragon Tamer Extraordinare_. And now here was the boy reading books on potions theory. He felt both pride and the need to reassure.

“You know, it's the summer. You don't have to do quite so much studying before classes have even started.”

“I just want to make Sirius proud.” Harry added quickly, “You too of course. I only meant, he's my tutor.”

Remus rested a hand on his boy's shoulder. “Sirius is already proud of you. And so am I.”

 

At midnight, right on the dot, they were awoken by the alarms blaring. Or at least, Remus was awakened. Sirius seemed to already be up and prepared. “I'll handle this,” he muttered before racing out the bedroom door, leaving Remus to flail with the bedcovers.

Years of dealing with his partner's eccentricities soon had Remus up and stumbling almost automatically toward the tunnel. He saw Harry peeking around his own door and aimed a hopefully reassuring smile at him. “It's alright,” he hazarded a guess, because Sirius hadn't seemed particularly worried. On the other hand, he had witnessed Sirius take on a platoon of Death Eaters and not seem particularly worried. At that thought, his pace quickened.

At the end of the tunnel, he found Sirius at their magic spyglass, speaking to someone who was presumably outside the door.

“Yes, I know,” he was saying. “Don't worry about it. I was going to give it to him on his birthday... Yes, I know, but we really had planned on celebrating in the morning... Yes, yes, of course I'm going to give it to him... All due respect, but I'm not opening this door for anyone who sets off the alarms- of course I trust you, that's just our rule- well, you could be Polyjuiced or something- no you don't have to prove it... You will see him at Hogwarts... You can tell Dumbledore that he will get the letter by the end of the day... I know, but everyone will just have to wait...” Sirius's patient tone dropped as he snapped, “I guess you could try blasting in, but I wouldn't recommend it with Harry still inside. Right, good, I'm glad that's settled.”

“Hagrid,” Sirius explained as he stepped away from the spyglass. “Dumbledore sent him to see why Harry hadn't responded to his letters.”

“You can never just do things the easy way,” said Remus fondly.

Sirius winked and then led the way back through the tunnel.

Harry had not returned to bed; he was sitting on their couch, holding their spare wand and watching the tunnel entrance. He brightened when he saw them. 

“What was it?” he asked. His green eyes were sleepy behind his silver-rimmed glasses, but he was doing his best to be alert.

Sirius cleared his throat... then at long last, he held out the letter.

Harry read the address, penned in emerald ink: _Harry Potter, Harry Potter's Bedroom, The Hole in the Ground_. He drew in a breath. “Is it...?”

“Open it,” urged Remus, feeling a tingle of anticipation. This was the moment to which every young wizard looked forward.

The boy opened the envelope with great care and reverently pulled out the parchment. All was unnaturally still, as though the house itself waited as breathlessly as its occupants.

“'We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...'” He read the whole letter out loud and was grinning by the time he finished. Of course, he had known that it would happen, but now he was _really_ going.

His guardians were just as excited. Remus warmly remembered receiving his own letter, something he had not dared to believe would happen. Dumbledore had promised that he would go to Hogwarts despite being a werewolf, but he was long used to having his hopes dashed. Sirius also had fond memories. Upon receiving his own letter, he had known that he would soon be away from his horrible family and equally horrible house. While his parents waxed eloquent about him carrying on the family's Slytherin tradition, he only dreamed of the escape that Hogwarts would offer.

Harry's situation was much happier than theirs, but he would have his own problems. He was famous throughout their world for defeating the most dreaded wizard of their time. They had already had to take great precautions against retaliation from Voldemort's supporters who had managed to go free, and they were also much experienced in dealing with star struck wizards who wanted to meet the young celebrity. Now Harry would have to handle it on his own.

But at least he had some acquaintances already at the school, and his friend Seamus would also be starting. And he would have the two way mirror so that he could call for instant help.

“It says that I have to send a reply,” Harry announced as he again read the bottom of the first page. “Should I do it now or in the morning?”

“Now would be preferable,” answered Remus immediately. He gave Sirius a significant look.

His partner seemed infuriatingly unrepentant. “You can do it any time you like.” 

“Now. Please.” Remus gave him a firmer look.

“Very well,” Sirius sighed deeply. “I suppose we might as well get it over with.”

“Thank you.” Remus gave him one last Look for good measure. Keeping Sirius in check was like trying to saddle a wild Hippogriff.

Harry was regarding them quizzically; but he was well used to their back-and-forth and made no comment. 

Parchment and quill were fetched, along with pure gold ink for the occasion. Harry carefully wrote, “I, Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, ward of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, have received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I thank the school for its consideration, and I hereby pledge to arrive at the start of term.”

“How should we send it?” he wondered when he had finished.

“Oh,” replied Remus dryly, “I'm sure we only need to leave it outside the door and it will be taken directly.”

 

“Well,” remarked Sirius as they settled back into their large bed, “That's that.”

“All that fuss,” Remus chided; but he couldn't repress a smile.

“You like my fuss,” Sirius snickered as he made himself comfortable against the other man.

Remus draped an arm around his partner and rested his cheek on the bony but still somewhat comfortable shoulder. “That I do,” he agreed, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who caught the passing mention of a friend named “Seamus”- yep, I meant that Seamus. For some reason I've never wanted to actually say where their house is. Death Eaters might be reading, haha. But Seamus and the Kenmare Kestrels can give you some sort of hint!


End file.
